


Your Graduation

by jaeparker



Series: Rooster Teeth / Achievement Hunter ficlets [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Foster Care, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeparker/pseuds/jaeparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Modern Baseball's 'Your Graduation'<br/>Michael and Gavin grew up together. Inseparable. best friends for life. Until One day Gavin just stops talking to Michael entirely. Right when Michael needs his best friend most, he's gone in an instant. Gavin leaves Michael to deal with school, growing up, and the loss of both of his parents alone. What happens when their precalculus teacher pairs them for tutoring? I suck  at summaries and fanfiction as a whole. First RT/AH fic, be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The Lyrics to "Your Graduation" aren't really that important... but it's an amazing song??? So?.

“Michael,” Kara’s soft voice called from downstairs.

Michael sighed, wide awake. He was an early riser, but liked to spend as much time hidden in his room as he could.

He heard a soft knock at the door. Kara’s head popped in with a warm smile. 

“Up?” She asked.

Michael forced a small smile and nodded, throwing the covers off of himself 

“Get to it, hon. Don’t want to be late.” Kara said, leaving his room. 

Michael stood from the warmth of his bed. He quickly grabbed the clothes he laid out the night prior.

Michael quickly and quietly made his way to the bathroom, not wanting to wake the other kids.

He quickly showered, dressed, and made his way downstairs.

Michael shoved his glasses onto his face, ran his fingers through his wet, unruly curly mop of hair, then jammed a beanie atop his head.

“That was quick,” Kara smiled and handed Michael his backpack. Michael nodded a thank you and took it from her.

“Michael,” Kara said softly, looking at the boy who seemed to refuse to look her in the eye. Michael looked up at her, “You alright, sweetheart?” 

Michael almost cringed at the pet name. That’s what his mother used to call him.

 

Michael just nodded solemnly.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Kara said.

Michael nodded.

Kara smiled at him sadly, “Talk to me, sweetie.”

Michael cleared his throat, “Thank you, Kara.” Was all he could muster up.

Kara nodded, “You want a ride today?” She asked.

“No, thank you, Kara.” Michael replied quickly, turning to leave.

“Alright, Michael. If you want me to pick you up, just call me.” Michael nodded and left the house. 

Michael threw his backpack over his shoulders and braced himself for the day.

He silently walked past his old neighborhood. He looked at his old home longingly.

That wasn’t home, that was hell. He thought to himself.

Michael couldn’t bring himself to look at the old home across the street from his own.

He constantly tried to forget the first 12 years or so of his life. At the time, it was fine. but he was 15 now and he wanted to forget his mom, and his dad. Most of all, he had to forget Gavin. But as hard as he tried, he couldn’t.

Michael sighed, reminiscent of his best friend, his old life.

He grew up with the Brit. They shared their childhood. Even though there were a few things Michael hid from Gavin. He had to hide those things. They promised to be there for each other forever. They promised to protect each other. 

Ironically enough, Gavin abandoned Michael when he needed Gavin most. 

The pair haven’t spoken a word to each other in over three years.

Michael shook the thoughts out of his head as he approached his high school. 

He glued his eyes to the pavement under him. He just tried to make his way to his locker.

Quickly, almost on cue, Michael was shoved back… hard…

The force left Michael with his behind in the hard concrete.

“Watch it,” The kid spat, and his friends snickered beside him. One of those friends was none other than Gavin Free.

Michael looked up into his former best friends eyes, looking for something, but left disappointed when he didn’t find it. 

Gavin walked right past him, hardly acknowledging him at all. 

Michael sighed and picked himself back up.

He finally made it to his locker and got what he needed. Much to his dismay, the morning bell rang. 

Michael sighed and shut his locker. He had Pre-Calculus. That wasn’t all that bad. Michael like math, the workload, Mr. Burns was cool… but he shared that class with Gavin…

Reluctantly, Michael made his way to Mr. Burns’ class.

As per usual, he was the first student to enter the classroom. 

“Good morning, Michael.” Mr. Burns greeted with a smile. Michael turned the corners of his lips up, imitating a pathetic smile and sat in his seat.

Michael sat at his desk quietly, waiting for the lesson to begin. 

The students slowly but surely began to pile in. The chatter began to get louder and louder. Once the late bell rang, Mr. Burn called for their attention. 

Gavin entered the room, his face telling he was irritated. Michael looked up at him, concerned.

Gavin felt the red head’s eyes on him, and turned back at him. Gavin sent him a subtle glare, causing Michael to turn his attention back to the front of the classroom. 

Gavin shook his head and plopped his backpack beside his chair. And took his seat right in front of Mr. Burn’s desk. 

He had been seated there because the soccer coach had told Gavin if he didn’t raise his Pre-Calculus grade, he’d be bench for the rest if the season.

“Settle down, everyone!” He called out, clapping his hands together.

“I want to discuss your exam results,” He began, picking up the stack of graded tests, “And wish to not talk over you…”

The class collectively groaned. Everyone felt they had done poorly on the test in question. 

Mr. Burns nodded at their response.

“Nggh indeed,” He joked, imitating their groans. “I want to say you all bombed this test…”

Mr. Burns slammed the tests on to the desk in front of him, Gavin’s desk. 

Gavin sighed, and rubbed his tired eyes. He’d studied for that test all night, and he bombed it.

Geoff's gonna be minged off, Gavin thought to himself. 

Gavin looked at the stack in front of him; at the top of the stack, was a paper with a big fat A+, smiley face…

He picked up the exam and looked at it, his eyes scanning the work.

“I would say you all bombed it… but of course…” Mr. Burns said, taking the perfect paper from Gavin’s grasp and waved it in front of his students.

“Mr. Jones,” Mr. Burns began, walked over to Michael’s desk and slammed the paper on it, “Aced it…”

The entire class began to burn a whole in Michael with their eyes.

Michael cleared his throat and nodded, looking down at his exam. Sure as shit, as it always did, it had an A+, smiley face.

“I want to thank Michael,” Mr. Burns smiled, “He’s letting me know I’m doing something right.”

“But he’s just a nerd with nothing better to do!” The familiar British voice whined. 

The class erupted in a light laughter. 

“A Nerd?” Mr. Burns asked, eyeing Gavin. 

Gavin just nodded confidently and scowled at Michael who had hid in his own hoodie. 

“How about instead of calling Michael names, you ask him for help?” Mr. Burns asked, crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto one leg. 

“Because I don’t bloody need his help!” Gavin responded, flailing his arms a bit. 

“This,” Mr. Burns said, pointing to next test in the stack, Gavin’s, “Tells me different…”

The whole class erupted into the same laughter they had just a minute prior. 

“You want to mean something, Gavin?” Mr. Burns asked.

Gavin just nodded.

“Doing what?” Mr. Burns asked.

“I dunno,” Gavin shrugged, “Footie?”

Mr. Burns chuckled.

“Well, while you sit here, and think about it… While Michael here,” Mr. Burns said, pointing at the red head, “Is already working on it.”

Mr. Burns, happy with the pint he made, moved on with his lesson plan.

When it came to silent work, Mr. Burns quietly pulled up a chair beside Michael’s desk.

“Michael,” Mr. Burns whispered, “I’m very happy to see you’re doing so well… You’re recovering very well.” 

Michael smiled sadly and nodded. 

“You should consider tutoring. Whether it be out of the kindness of your heart, or to make a couple bucks… definitely give it some thought.”

Michael nodded once more.

Mr. Burns nodded, smiled at Michael, pat his back and walked off towards the other side of the class. 

Gavin’s hand shot up once he saw Mr. Burns wasn’t busy. The teacher quickly made his way to Gavin’s desk.

“What can I help you with, Gavin?” Mr. Burns asked.

“Everything,” Gavin groaned. 

Mr. Burns frowned. 

“I just don’t get it.” Gavin frowned, “And I NEED to get my grades up!” 

“How about we get you some personal, one on one assistance?”

“Like a tutor?” Gavin asked, not sure if he should be offended or relieved. 

“Yes,” Mr. Burns nodded, “A tutor.”

Gavin frowned for moment. He figured it was for the best, so he nodded in agreement.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Mr. Burns smiled and walked to his own desk. 

The class neared its end, which meant Mr. Burns was to review the lesson they’d learned that morning. 

“Which trigonometric function is equivalent to the reciprocal of tangent?” The teacher began, being cut off by the school bell ringing obnoxiously, signaling the end of the class. Burnie rolled his eyes and waved his hand, dismissing his students.

“Thank Christ,” Michael muttered to himself, quickly packing up and making his way out of the classroom. 

“Jones, Free,” Mr. Burns called out before Michael could escape. Michael cringed, but turned around and approached his teacher.

Gavin sighed and rolled his eyes, making his way to the teacher’s desk. 

“Gavin, You and I have discussed getting you more help in this class. And Michael here is my highest scoring student. Hopefully you can get him out of his shell, as well…” Mr. Burns said with a warm smile, gesturing between the two boys.

Michael’s eyes widened with shock. He had to be joking, Michael thought you himself.

“Seriously, Mr. Burns?” Gavin whined, “There’s not ANYONE else that could help me?”

Michael swallowed hard and glued his gaze to his shoes.

“This is honestly, the BEST I can do, Gavin.” Mr. Burns shrugged, “Michael’s never failed me, I’m sure he won’t fail you.”

“Will you help him, Michael?” Mr. Burns asked. 

Michael nodded, knowing he didn’t have much of a choice. Although, Michael wasn’t sure if Gavin wanted his help.

Gavin was the one who stopped talking to him. Gavin was the one who ended the friendship. Why would Gavin suddenly want to be around Michael again?

Gavin sighed and finally looked up at Michael. 

“Can we meet at your place?” Gavin asked, “I don’t need my mum and dad asking any questions.”

Michael nodded, and turned to leave the classroom. That’s when he remembered. He hasn’t lived in his old house in almost three years. 

I’ll explain it to him later, Michael thought.

Just before Michael exited the room, Mr. Burns called. 

“I’ll talk to Kara about it, Michael. We were due for a phone call, anyway.”

Michael froze, then just nodded. Gavin joined him to leave the room. 

“Who’s Kara?” Gavin asked. Michael shook his head and walked through the hallway. Gavin continued to follow him. 

“Oh, does little Michael have a girlfriend?” Gavin teased. 

Michael’s face showed he felt offended. Kara was his caretaker, he didn’t possibly think of her in that way. 

Gavin doesn’t know any better, Michael thought to himself. Gavin doesn’t know anything that happened. He doesn't know about mom, dad, he doesn't know about Ray or Ryan. Or ANY of the kids he lived with now. 

“Could we meet today after school?” Gavin asked quietly, “It’s one of the only days I’m free.” 

Michael nodded and walked away, hauling ass to his second period class. 

He lazily took his seat in his English class as the late bell rang. 

The rest of the day was a blur. All he could think about was his tutor session with Gavin. 

Michael was surprised that Gavin agreed. Didn’t he hate him? Why else would Gavin just stop talking to him?

It made sense why Gavin wouldn’t want Michael over at his house. 

He hadn’t been over in over three years, if he were to just show up… Geoff and Griffon would assume the two had made up. 

And Gavin couldn’t have his parents thinking that, not even for a second. 

Gavin would have questions, Michael knew that. What he didn’t know was if he was ready to answer those questions Gavin would have. 

Before Michael even realized the time got away from him, the final bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. 

He sighed, and jammed his beanie back atop his head, no longer worrying about the anti-headwear policy. 

He rushed to his locker, shoving his chem and history book in. He fished out his Pre-Calculus stuff, preparing to help Gavin.

Speaking of, the Brit suddenly appeared as Michael shut his locker door. 

“You Ready?” Gavin asked, uneasily. 

Gavin had never really been mean to Michael… sure, he’d call him a nerd… but that was because Mr. Burns ALWAYS gushed over Michael’s performance, it had riled him up. 

But it wasn’t that Gavin ever hated Michael… and if he did, he didn’t know it. 

Michael nodded silently, and led the way out of the school. 

“Do you talk at all anymore?” Gavin asked, with smirk. Michael could feel Gavin teasing him. 

Michael just shrugged, continuing to the front. 

To his surprised, he saw Ryan. Ryan was the oldest boy, 17, in the home Michael lived in. 

Ryan other kids that lived with them had gone to a different school than Michael, so it was rare that he gave Michael a ride home. 

Michael didn’t mind, though. He didn’t live far or want to be a burden. 

But there Ryan was, sat In his car, waiting.

Gavin stood, looking around the car park, watching his friends hanging out without him. 

He just wanted to hang with them, but he knew grades should always come first. 

Because his attention was elsewhere, Michael tapped on Gavin’s shoulder softly. 

The brit spun and looked back at the red head, confused.

Michael nodded towards Ryan in his car and started walking towards him. 

“Who’s that, Michael?” Gavin whispered, quickly following him. 

Michael shivered at the sound of Gavin saying his name. 

Haven’t been called ‘Micool’ in a while, Michael thought to himself. 

Michael just shrugged it off. He climbed into the passenger seat, and gestured for Gavin to enter the back seat. 

Uneasily, Gavin climbed into the stranger’s car. 

“Got a friend over?” Ryan smiled at Michael, referring to the brit in the back.

Michael shook his head, “Tutoring him,” Michael replied quietly. 

Ryan nodded and started the car, bringing the engine to life. 

The car ride started off silent, until Ryan had another question. 

“Mom know?” He asked, referring to Kara. 

Michael shrugged, “My teacher should’ve called.”

Ryan and the little ones called Kara mom. In fact, Michael was the only one in the home who didn’t. 

Ryan, Kara, and Joel, another caretaker, understood that. 

It had been too soon for Michael to be that close to anyone. They cut him slack. And for that, he’d be forever grateful. 

Ryan nodded. “Only her and the boys are home, Jay is picking up the rest later... Miles has stuff at school to deal with still.” Ryan says as they pull up to their large house. Gavin looked out the window, utterly confused.  
Even more so when Michael got out of the car and shut the door. 

“You coming in?” Michael asked Ryan quietly.

“Nah, got shit to do.” Ryan shook his head, “Tell mom I’ll be home for supper, though.”

Michael nodded and opened Gavin’s car door for him. Since he clearly wasn’t getting out on his own.

Gavin was still in a state of surprise. He didn’t know Ryan, and the house they stood in front of was just as foreign. 

And, who is Mom? He asked himself. Michael was an only child, Gavin remembered clearly. He was, too, that’s why they got along so well. 

That’s why they needed each other so much. 

Michael nodded towards the large house. Gavin took in a ball of air and followed him in. 

Ryan pulled out and off he went. 

The house was huge, easily three stories... in a nice neighborhood that Gavin vaguely recognized. 

Despite having a well cut, and neat lawn, there were toys sprawled out the front. 

“Michael,” Gavin said softly, “Where are we?” 

“I live here?” Michael replied with a shrug. 

“You li-,” Gavin squawked, “When did you move here?”

Michael shook his head and let himself inside. 

If it was even possible, the house seemed bigger on the inside.

Bloody TARDIS, this place. Gavin thought to himself.

“Michael,” two unfamiliar voices squealed. 

Emerging from the hallway ahead, two small boys came dashing towards the red head. 

Michael smiled down at the two boys hugging his legs for dear life. 

Gavin stood there, still in utter shock. 

He’s never seen them before.

They’d seem to be the same age. They both had dark black hair, but were obviously not related…. By blood, anyway.

One was well tanned, the other was ghostly pale. It had reminded Gavin of him and Michael growing up, minus the curly red mop. 

The darker boy had tiny glasses perched on his face, and a rose pinned to his black shirt. The latter had a large, ill-fitting lab coat on. Clearly, being Ryan’s, or Michael’s…

Michael just ruffled the tops of the boy’s heads. 

“Michael?” Gavin heard a warm, motherly voice.

Finally, Gavin thought, Mrs. Jones will explain everything. 

Gavin expected Michael’s mother to descend from the stairs. He waited to see the familiar face. 

He’d grown up with Michael’s mum just as much as he had with Michael.

Which is why he was still confused when a strange women came down to greet them. 

“Boys,” She said sternly to the two boys clung to Michael, “Please get off of him.”

“Sorry, mommy.” The two said in unison and backed away from Michael. 

Kara giggled at the look of painful confusion on Gavin’s face. 

“You must be Gavin,” Kara greeted with an extended hand, “Mr. Burns told me you’d be here.”

Gavin hesitantly took her hand and shook it. 

“I’m Kara, Michael’s foster mother.” Gavin choked on her words.

Foster mother? 

Gavin looked up at Michael to see if this was some cruel joke, but the red head had his eyes glued to the floor. 

“This is Ray,” She said, gesturing to the rose-bearing boy, “And this is Dan.”

Ray just smiled up at Gavin, who nervously returned the kind gesture. 

“Hi, Gabbin.” Ray greeted, waving his tiny hand to him. Dan shyly hid behind Kara’s leg. 

Kara turned to Michael and assured him “I’ll keep them out of your hair.”

Michael nodded and started walking towards the stairs, up to his room. 

“Where’s Ryan?” She called after him.

“Out, he’ll be home for supper.”

Kara nodded, then turned to see Gavin frozen in his spot. Kara figured, it’s a lot of information to take in. 

She knew the history between Michael and Gavin, everyone did… plus, Mr. Burns made sure she wouldn’t forget. 

“You can follow him up, sweetheart.” She offered another kind smile. 

Gavin nodded and followed Michael upstairs quickly. 

Michael had already disappeared into his room, leaving the door open for Gavin.

Michael could tell Kara had tidied up his room after Mr. Burns let her know Gavin was coming. 

It didn’t bother him, though. He was actually kind of glad she did.

Gavin walked in like he’d seen a ghost, and closed the door behind him. 

Michael was setting up his textbooks on his desk, not paying the brit much attention. 

“Michael,” Gavin choked out, “You’re in foster care?”

Michael just nodded, flipping to the necessary page.

“But-,“ Gavin squawked, “But…”

Michael was becoming irritated with Gavin’s reaction to the whole things. 

“We haven’t spoken in three years, Gavin…” Michael snapped, keeping his voice low, “Things have changed…”

“But what about your mum? Your dad?” Gavin asked, still in disbelief. 

“They died,” Michael shrugged, “People die, Gavin.”

Michael tried to act as if the topic of his parents didn’t bother him, but it was obvious to Gavin that it did. 

“I…” Gavin looked down at the floor, almost ashamed for not knowing “I’m sorry, Michael.”

“For what?” Michael asked, looking up at Gavin. Gavin tried his hardest to avoid his eyes. 

Gavin just shrugged, finally giving in and looking into Michael’s eyes. 

“Everything?” Gavin said. 

Michael just shook his head and nodded Gavin over to his desk.

“We’re gonna start with the unit circle,” Michael started. Gavin sighed and nodded, turning to pull out his math notebook. 

A soft knock echoed through the room. 

“Come in,” Michael called. 

The door slowly creaked open, revealing little Ray. Dan, without his lab coat, cowered behind him. 

“Michael?” Ray said with a small voice. 

“Yes, Ray?” Michael replied, turning to face the boy. 

“Are you busy?” Ray asked, straightening his wonky glasses on his face.

Gavin stayed silent, just looking at the boys. 

“Kinda,” Michael said softly, “What’s up?”

“Dan and I wanted to be in here with you guys.” Ray admitted, playing with the rose pinned to his shirt. 

Michael sighed and looked at the two boys. 

“It’s up to Gavin, Ray. I’m helping him with something.” Michael said. 

Ray slowly walked up to Gavin, dragging Dan in by the hand.

“Gabbin,” Ray began, Gavin almost melted at the cuteness of it all, “Can Dan and I be in here with you and Michael? We promise to be real good and quiet.”

Gavin had that stupid grin on his face, causing Michael to roll his eyes. 

“Sure thing, Ray.” Gavin replied. Ray smiled and plopped down on Michael’s bed, Dan crawling up behind him. 

Michael just smiled at the two and turned back to the text book. 

Gavin, however, was still fixated on the two. 

“How old are you, Ray?” Gavin asked. 

Ray smiled and proudly held up a hand and spread out all five fingers. 

“I am five. Dan is a little bit older though.” Ray replied. 

“How old are you, Dan?” Gavin asked Dan. 

Dan held up all five fingers on one hand, and one on the other…indicating he was a year older. 

“Michael!” Ray shouted, getting Michael’s attention “Gabbin talks just like Dan!”

Michael smiled and nodded at Ray. Gavin looked at Michael with a look of confusion. 

“The accent.” Michael explained, “Dan’s from England too.”

“Really?” Gavin squealed with excitement, “What part?”

“Oxfordshire,” Dan whispered, not looking at Gavin directly. 

Gavin’s face lit up at the sound of his own origin. 

“Me too!” Gavin squealed, “What are you doing here?”

“Doesn’t matter. He’s here now! And you are too!” Ray exclaimed, his voice on the verge of hostile.

Gavin’s face dropped and his mouth shut. He figured it was best not to pry when it comes to a foster family. 

Dan was the newest addition to Kara and Joel’s foster home. He had grown up in England with his grandmother, who then moved to Austin. They had to get closer to specialists to help with his grandmother’s cancer treatment. 

Unfortunately, she died short after the move. Dan has always been shy around new people. But he easily got comfortable with Kara as his new mommy, and Ryan, Michael and Ray and his new brothers and sisters. 

“Ray?” Kara called from downstairs, “Daniel?”

Ray and Dan both squealed and ran to hide behind Michael.

The two boys knew Kara didn’t want them bothering Michael and Gavin. 

Michael had figured the same thing, but he hated to deny the boys anything.

Michael smiled and shielded the two as the sound of Kara’s footsteps carried onto the staircase.

Kara opened the door to Michael’s bedroom, expecting the two rowdy boys to be in there. 

The two younger boys squealed again, leaning into Michael’s back.

Michael’s smile grew wider as the boys began to push behind him.

Gavin couldn’t help but giggle at the boys’ behavior.

“Boys,” Kara shook her head sternly, but couldn’t help but smile. 

Her boys were smiling, even Michael. That’d always make her smile. No matter what.

“Michael and Gavin are busy. I asked you not to bother them and play downstairs.”

“But mom,” Ray whined, poking his face out from behind Michael.

“No buts,” Kara shook her head once more, “Hustle, or I’ll put you both in time out.”

Kara pointed out into the hallway, asking her boys to leave Michael and Gavin to study. 

“Mogar won’t let you put us in time out!” Dan declared, climbing up onto Michael’s lap. 

“Yeah! Mogar will protect us!” Ray yelled and climbed up onto Michael as well. 

“Kara’s right, boys.” Michael sighed, pulling to two off of himself. “Mogar’s got to help Gavin with something.”

Gavin bit his lip, trying not to giggle over the nickname. 

Mogar? That’s adorable, Gavin thought to himself. It was what Gavin called him when they were younger. Michael was Gavin’s little boy, his Mogar, his Banjo, he was his Michael.

“Yes,” Kara sighed, “Mogar’s busy.” 

She gestured the two to the hallway. 

“But wait!” Ray cried, “Gavin needs a nickname!”

Ray exclaimed and pointed at Gavin who sunken into Michael’s desk chair.

“Cool it, X-Ray!” Dan exclaimed, not wanting to get into any more trouble. 

“Come on!” Ray insisted, “We have Dan the man, X-Ray, Mogar, The Mad King! Gavin’s Michael’s friend! He needs a nickname!”

“What would you like to be called, Gavin?” Michael asked, looking at Gavin in the eyes for once.

Gavin was almost taken aback by Michael suddenly paying actual attention to him.

Gavin thought quietly. If he didn’t come up with something good and quick, he’d disappoint Ray and Dan, and he didn’t want that. 

“We don’t got all day, Vav.” Michael sighed, accidentally letting the old nickname slipped. 

“What was that?” Gavin squawked. 

“Nothing,” Michael blushed slightly and turned back to his desk, avoiding everyone’s eyes. 

“Vav?” Gavin repeated, the name instantly flooding his head with memories. Michael was Mogar, and Gavin was Vav. For over seven years, those two…

“You bloody haven’t called me that in ages.” 

Michael just shrugged. “You haven’t talked to me in ages.” He grumbled

Gavin was a bit hurt by his statement. Although it was true, he didn’t mean to abandon Michael like that. It sort of just…. Happened…

“Yeah!” Ray cheered, “X-Ray and Vav!”

Dan and Ray both cheered. 

“Alright,” Kara giggled, “Let’s leave Mogar and Vav to study.”

“Okay, mommy…” The two sighed and walked out of Michael’s room. 

“Will you be staying for dinner, Gavin?” Kara asked, “You’re more than welcome to.”

Gavin looked at Michael, not sure if he should. Him and Michael were best friends growing up, but have easily grown into strangers these past few years… 

Michael’s face was blank, impossible to read… and it killed Gavin. He used to be able to read Michael like a book, but now he’s lost his footing. 

Gavin had a new mission in mind, to get his best friend back. He didn’t know what kept them from each other in the first place… so he was going to do everything in his power to restore what they had. 

What Gavin has dearly missed. 

“That’d be lovely, Kara.” Gavin smiled.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter one, another chapter coming soon

Michael kept his eyes glued on his textbook, closely inspecting the Unit Circle.

“If that’s alright with you, Michael.” Gavin said, turning to the redhead.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Michael shrugged.

Kara’s smile widened, “Great! Feel free to use the landline to call your folks.”

“Cheers, Kara.” Gavin replied with a smile.

Kara nodded and left the room, closing the door behind herself. 

“Alright,” Michael cleared his throat, “The unit circle,” he repeated.

“How long you’ve been in foster care, Michael?” Gavin asked, suddenly comfortable in his situation.

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he felt like things were slowly getting better.

Michael seemed comfortable around him, and that made Gavin happy.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Michael shrugged, “Three years, give or take?”

“Three years?!” Gavin squawked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Michael sighed, not wanting to let the anger forming in his stomach metastasize.

“But…” Gavin continued, “We were friends three years ago? Why didn’t I know about this?”

“You stopped talking to me three years ago, Gav.” Michael reminded him, his voice wasn’t really laced with any emotion.

Gavin frowned slightly.

“Well, what happened?” Gavin asked, absentmindedly.

Michael signed and tore his beanie off to rake his fingers through the mop of curls.

“It’s alright, Michael.” Gavin smiled, “You can tell me.”

The room fell silent. Gavin understood that, though. He imagined it wasn’t easy for Michael to talk about such a thing. 

“He killed her,” Michael finally spat out. His voice was now bitter and disappointed.

“What?” Gavin whispered.

“My dad,” Michael said, looking at Gavin, “He killed my mom.”

Gavin looked at Michael as if he were insane.

“What do you mean, Michael?” Gavin asked.

“He fucking butchered her,” Michael whispered, tears began to well up in his eyes.

Gavin couldn’t tell what the tears were telling. Michael seemed neutral, but his hands were shaking with rage, as they did when he was younger. Gavin has remembered 

“He was trying to get to me,” Michael explained, looking into Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin flinched as he looked back into Michael’s stare.

Suddenly, Michael’s light and loving eyes went black and hollow.

“I got in their way,” Michael choked. “Then she got into his.”

“He cut her up real good, and then blew his own brains out. Right in our living room.”

“Michael,” Gavin shook his head, tears threatening to spill. He knew these people, these people used to be his family, his everything.

“I sat there, soaked in their blood. Neighbors reported the gunshot, police showed up… they collected me and told the media everything…” Michael spat, “So you can stop pretending like you didn’t know.”

“What are you on about?” Gavin gasped, wiping the single stray tear.

“It was everywhere, Gavin.” Michael shook his head, “everyone fucking knew what happened.”

“I didn’t!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Horseshit!” Michael yelled, standing up, “Geoff and Griffon went to the funerals! They offered me a place to stay in your house! How are you going to tell me you didn’t know?”

Geoff and Griffon are Gavin’s adoptive parents. Gavin was adopted from Oxfordshire after his grandparents terminated their rights upon realizing they were much too old to be caring for such a small lad.

Gavin was the product of a teenage pregnancy, so he was forced to live with his grandparents until his mom and dad were ready for him…

That never happened as he was soon adopted at the age of 4 ½ and moved to Austin, Texas. This is where the Ramsey’s met the Jones’.

“That’s a lie!” Gavin defended, standing up to Michael “Why would they keep that from me?”

“Because you didn’t give even HALF a shit about me when it happened.”

Gavin looked at Michael with a hurt expression, Weren’t they still friends three years ago?

How could Michael say that he didn’t care about him?

Michael scoffed and shook his head.

“Do you not remember?” Michael taunted.

“Remember what?’

“The ‘I don’t like you anymore, Michael.’ Or maybe the ‘I don’t want to hang out with you anymore’ or the ‘don’t talk to me again’. How about that? Ring a bell?”

It all hit Gavin like a damn bus.

“Michael,” Gavin pleaded, but quickly stopped himself.

He well remembered what happened three years ago.

-~-

“Gavin,” Michael began, looking up at his best friend.

Gavin’s attention remained on the dishes in front of them.

Griffon had asked the boys to help her clean up after dinner, and the two were happy to take on the dishes.

Gavin remained silent as he handed Michael the cup he just washed.

Michael took the cup and dried it with a dish towel.

“Gav,” Michael sighed, “You know we can talk about it, right? We can talk about anything.”

“Not that,” Gavin shook his head.

“Okay, let’s not talk about it,” Michael shrugged, “But stop being weird about it, then.”

“I’m not,” Gavin shook his head, and turned off the faucet.

Michael tossed the dish towel onto the counter and glred at Gavin.

“You’re not being weird about it?” Michael scoffed. “You haven't even looked at me since it happened.”

Gavin sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. He hadn’t been sleeping much lately.

“You don’t understand,” Gavin exhaled.

“I’m trying to,” Michael said, sternly. “But you don’t fucking talk to me anymore!”

“What about your parents?” Gavin said, finally looking up at Michael.

Michael froze and his face changed.

“What about them?” Michael asked, almost irritated.

“Whenever I want you to talk about them, you shut me out.” Gavin argued.

“That’s not fair! That’s not at all the same!” Michael replied, his voice hardening.  
“How?” 

“My parents have NOTHING to do with what happened the other day. But you ALWAYS have to bring them up as if I DON’T ALREADY KNOW!” Michael growled.

“It makes you uncomfortable, doesn’t it?” Gavin asked.

“Of course it does, you KNOW that!” Michael reminded obnoxiously.

“Well so does what happened the other day.” Gavin replied simply.

“Gavin,” Michael, “Then let’s-”

“And so do you.” Gavin finished.

“W-What?” Michael asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He was hoping he misunderstood Gavin.

“I don’t like being around you anymore, Michael.” Gavin clarified.

“What? Gavin!” Michael said, now taken aback and hurt by what Gavin was saying.

“I don’t want to hang out with you anymore, Michael.” Gavin deadpanned. 

Michael searched Gavin’s face for a smirk of some sort. He HAD to be kidding…

Gavin wasn’t leaving him behind… not because of the other day…

“It wasn’t even my fault!” Michael yelled, his voice uneasy.

“I just…” Gavin sighed.

“What?” Michael persisted.

“I just don’t want to be around you anymore.” Gavin shrugged.

“Because of what you did?” Michael argued, “I didn’t do anything!”

“I don’t like you anymore, Michael.” Gavin exhaled.

“You’re seriously doing this?” Michael asked, his eyes watering.

Gavin couldn’t stand to see his boi cry, so he looked away. He nodded solemnly.

“Gavin, I don’t care if you kissed me!” Michael repeats.

Gavin shook his head.

“I won’t tell anyone!” Michael insisted.

Gavin rubbed his hand over his face.

“It didn’t mean anything, right?” Michael said frantically, “That’s what you told me.”

Gavin could hear the sadness and desperation in Michael’s voice. The Brit could feel tears pricking at his own eyes.

“Gavin,” Michael pleaded, “Please…”

Gavin shook his head.

“You should leave, Michael.” Gavin insisted.

Michael stood there, silent.

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” Gavin spat and made his way upstairs.

Michael returned home that night with a heavy heart. 

He fell asleep with an even heavier conscious, in the cold metal chair in the Sheriff’s office.

Maybe If I just stayed home, Michael thought, Maybe if I just didn’t bug him…

Gavin would still be my boi, and dad wouldn’t have hurt mommy…

If I just stayed home… I’d be Gavin’s friend forever.

-~-

“Michael,” Gavin exhaled, “I…”

Michael shook his head. He wiped away his fresh tears with the back of his hand.

“Yould should leave, Gavin.” Michael spat as if the words were poison in his mouth.

“But Michael,” Gavin pleaded, putting his hands on Michael’s shoulders, “I want to be there for you now. What I said to you that night wasn’t fair to you… I-”  
“Get out.” Michael said pointing to the door.

“But Michael…” Gavin continued, giving his sorriest eyes to his friend.

“Leave!” Michael stood and raised his voice, “You did it then when I needed you not to.. Now I’m asking you to, why won’t you?”

“Because I was wrong to leave you then. Like it would be wrong to leave you right now.”

Michael growled and threw the books off of his desk in one fluid swipe along the table top.

He continued to shake with pure rage.

Kara’s footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, yet it still startled Gavin when she popped in.

“Everything alright in here?” She asked, her voice clearly laced with concern.

Michael took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He hated raging in front of Kara. He respected her too much to do it often.

“I was telling Gavin he needs to leave…” Michael began, his voice low, “I’m sorry if I startled you, Kara.”

Kara looked at the teen, confused.

“Why does Gavin have to leave, sweetheart?” Kara asked, “You guys just got here. Aren’t you meant to be studying?”

“I think I’ve upset Michael.” Gavin admitted, looking down at his shoes.

“You think?” Michael scoffed.

“Michael,” Kara said sternly.

Michael looked away from Gavin and Kara and turned his attention to the mess he made.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Michael began, “I’ll clean this up.”

“It’s fine, Michael.” Kara sighed, “Will you watch the boys while I take Gavin home?”

“Of course,” Michael nodded and made his way downstairs to where he assumed the boys to be.

“I’m sorry too, Kara.” Gavin whispered, his gaze fixed on his shoes.  
“It’s okay, Gavin.” Kara began, “Michael’s a little sensitive. We just need to give him his time and space before he’s better.”

“Is what he said true?” Gavin asked, still in disbelief.

“What’d he say?” Kara asked.

“About his mum and dad,” Gavin said, “Did that really happen to them?”

Kara sighed and gave Gavin a sad smile.

“Yes,” Kara replied, “He’s been here with me, Joel, and the kids every since.”

“How many kids live here?” Gavin asked, Kara led him out of Michael’s room and down the stairs.

“Well, there’s the boys: Ryan, Michael, Dan, Miles, and Ray… And we have the lovely ladies Lindsay, Meg, and Barbara.”

“Wow,” Gavin gasped, now understanding why the house was so big, “Full house.”

Just as Gavin said that, A man and a hoard of kids and teenagers walked in the house.

“You’re telling me,” The older man joked.

Michael, Ray and Dan immediately stood and walked to the kids entering the house.

“Miles! What took you so long?!?!” Ray yelped and ran over to a kid who seemed to be around Michael and Gavin’s age.

“I had to stay for a bit with a friend, Ray.” Miles, assumably, replied with a warm smile.

“A bit?” A girl, who seemed a bit older scoffed, “We waited FOREVER.”

Michael smiled and her.

The house instantly filled with chatter as the children and teenagers talked amongst themselves.

“Joel,” Kara called to the other adult, “Michael’s friend Gavin needs a ride home so you'll need to watch the kiddies for minute.”

Joel nodded and smiled at Gavin.

“You’re not mine, so I’ll assume you’re Michael’s friend.” He said and offered his hand to Gavin.  
Gavin nodded with a small smile and shook Joel’s hand.

“Gavin,” Gavin said, “Nice to meet you.”

“Joel,” Joel nodded, “Likewise.”

“Michael had a friend over?” The blond girl gasped and ran towards Gavin. 

She seemed like she was in her pre-teen years, although, Gavin wasn't ever good at guessing someone’s age.

“You go to school with Michael?” She asked “You hang out with my brother? Does he talk a lot around you? Are you nice to him?” She rambled on and on.

“Take it easy, Barb.” The older girl from before said, “Don’t want to scare him away.”

Gavin couldn't help but feel bad because he wasn’t really Michael’s friend. He wanted to be, but now it seemed like Michael wouldn’t allow him to be.

With all the commotion going on, Michael didn’;t know Joel and his foster sisters had even noticed Gavin, let alone spoken to him. With a house of eight kids and two adults, the house easily filled up with animated voices and laughs. That’s what big families did. That’s what this family did..

Michael was deep in conversation with Miles about his day at school, quietly explaining being stuck as Gavin’s tutor.

“That’s Barbara, she’s crazy.” The red-head teen offered Gavin with a smile, “And I’m Lindsay, that over there is Meg.” Lindsay said, pointing to the girl who was standing, and listening intently to Michael and Miles’ conversation. “we’re Michael’s foster sisters.”

Barbara smiled at Gavin and offered her hand, like Joel did before.

Gavin smiled and shook her hand, “I’m Gavin.”

Lindsay’s smile faded quickly after he spoke those words. She knew about Michael’s “friend” Gavin.  
Michael told her and Miles after the first year he lived with them. They were the only one’s around his age, and he easily felt he could trust them. Miles and Lindsay were the only ones he felt comfortable talking to about his feelings. Joel and Kara understood this, and were just happy Michael opened up about something to someone, even if it wasn’t them.

Lindsay and Miles knew everything that happened between Michael and Gavin when they were 12.

They knew what happened later that fateful night, as well. Michael told them everything.

So it surely shocked her to know that The Gavin that Michael has told her and Miles all about what in their home.“And Michael invited you over?” Lindsay asked, her voice low and no longer laced with cheer.

Gavin’s face fell sour for a second at her change of tone, and the question.

“Our maths teacher is having him tutor me for a bit.” Gavin replied.

Lindsay nodded and silently made her way over to Miles, Michael and Meg.

Seeing Lindsay, and where she was walking from, Miles shook his head.

He finally had a face to put with the name that was so hard for his foster brother to repeat.

Miles finally saw the face of Gavin.

“What the hell happened?” Lindsay asked, looking at Michael.

“Mr. Burns wants me to help him with Math.” Michael shrugged.

Little Dan and Ray were beside the teens on the couch, playing with various toys. The lads overheard the conversation.

“Yeah! Gabbin let us hang out with them!” Ray exclaimed.

“And he’s a hero like X-Ray and Mogar!” Dan added, the excitement in his voice matching Ray’s.

“X-Ray and Vav!” Ray yelled and jumped off the couch.

Joel paused his conversation with Kara for a second and turned to Ray “Be careful, buddy.”

“Okay, Jay!” Ray called back.

 

“And mommy said Gavin is going to stay for dinner.” Dan added.

“Is he Michael, is he?” Ray jumped with excitement.

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words.

He didn’t want to lie, he didn’t want Gavin eating dinner with them. This was his new family, and Michael didn’t want Gavin getting close to them to just leave them behind like the did to himself three years prior.

But he also loved his new brothers and sisters and never wanted to disappoint them, or have to tell them No.  
Ever.

“Mom,” Miles called out, looking at Kara.

Kara stopped and looked back at Miles.

“What is it, sweetie?” She asked with a smile.

“Is Gavin staying for dinner?” Miles asked.

The house fell quiet.

All eight kids that were in the house were eager to hear the answer.

Barbara, Dan, and Ray had no problem with Gavin so far, and would love to have a friend of Michael;s over for dinner. Even with a full house like theirs, the family LOVED more people over for dinner.

Sometimes Miles’ friends Kerry and Arryn come over, sometimes Joel’s friends from work come over and bring the kid’s gifts… either way, they’ve never had a bad experience for a dinner guest, and loved every moment of having one over. Plus, Gavin was used to just eating with Geoff and Griffon, not a house of ten that this family had. He wanted nothing more but to see Michael’s new family and how they lived together.

Miles, Lindsay, and Meg, however, knew the history behind Michael and Gavin and knew they didn’t want Gavin to stay over if it meant Michael would feel uncomfortable and not be himself during family time.

“If it’s okay with everyone else?” Kara shrugged. She knew Gavin had to go home for some reason, and knew that Michael was upset earlier, but she didn't get the full story. The last she knew, Michael had no problem with Gavin staying over for dinner. “And if he wants to?”

Gavin paused from his conversation with Barbara and looked up sheepishly.

“If Michael’s okay with it, I’d love to.” Gavin said with a shy smile.

“Perfect!” Barbara called out!

“Shut up, Barb.” Lindsay said through clenched teeth.

“It’s fine, Lindsay.” Michael said softly to her.

“Yeah!” Dan and Ray cheered.

Just then, Ryan entered the house.

“RYE BREAD!” All of Joel and Kara’s kids (except for Michael) called and ran over to Ryan with open arms as they always did.

“Ah,” Ryan smiled as the kids clung to him, “Will you guys EVER grow out of this?”

“No,” They all answered in unison, causing Ryan, Joel, Kara and Gavin to giggle.

“Alright,” Kara clapped her and together, “I need my dining room duty setting the table with one more spot for Gavin.”

“Yeah!” Ray and Dan cheered, zooming into the dining room. Barbara shook her head and followed close behind.

“And I need the teens to either get busy with homework, chores, or helping Joel and Mama cook.” She said, turning to Miles, Meg, Michael and Lindsay.

Ryan walked further into their living room as the others let go of him, “I have to clean my room, mom.”

“That’s fine, Ryan.” Kara smiled at her eldest.

Ryan nodded and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

“We’ll help you and Jay cook, mom.” Lindsay said, grabbing Meg’s hand and dragging her into the kitchen.

“Can I help too?” Gavin piped up.

“Of course, the more the merrier.” Joel said, waving for Gavin to join him into the kitchen. Gavin smiled and followed behind Joel.

Michael sighed and made his way upstairs to his room, Miles followed quickly behind him.

Kara sighed and followed behind the two teenagers.

Once she caught up, Miles was standing outside of Michael’s door, knocking softly.

“Michael, come on.” Miles sighed.

Kara sighed and rubbed her and over his face, maybe she made the wrong decision for Michael’s sake.

“Michael,” Kara knocked softly on Michael’s door, “Come on out, sweetie.”

She heard Michael shuffling around in his room.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t think it’d bother you.” Kara admitted.

Michael quickly opened the door and shook his head. He never needed Kara thinking it was her fault or that she did something wrong to upset Michael. Because Kara’s never wronged him.

“It’s not your fault, Kara.” Michael said, “I’m fine.”

Miles wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulder and pat Michael’s back.

Kara smiled at the boy and said,

“You two can hang up here until dinner’s ready or you can help the rest of the lot downstairs. We have a lot to make, plenty of mouths to feed.”

Miles smiled at Kara and nodded, and looked at Michael. Michael seemed more hesitant.

“Come on, Michael. There are like ten other people downstairs beside Gavin. It’ll be fine.” Miles assured him.

Michael thought for a second before deciding Miles was right, and nodded.

Kara cheered and led the two downstairs.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some family time fluff, a filler really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this family time fluff

As they entered the kitchen Kara clapped to get everyone’s attention in the loud kitchen.

“Everyone that’s helping cook, wash your hands please!” Kara called.

Lindsay and Meg made their way to the kitchen sink to wash their hands, with Gavin following behind them.

Dan and Ray were crawling about on the floor as Barbara set the last plate on the large table.

“We want to cook!” Ray called and wiggled out from under the table, Dan following closely behind.

“Then wash up, kiddies.” Kara repeated.

Ray and Dan squealed and they raced each other, waiting in line to wash their hands.

Gavin rinsed the hand soap from his hands and ripped a paper towel from the dispenser.

He turned around to see Ray and Dan waiting to wash their hands, but… were both too little to reach the faucet.

“Can’t reach it!” Ray and Dan called aloud, like they usually did when faced with this problem. And as per usual, Miles and Michael came to the rescue.

Michael picked up Ray, and Miles picked up Dan, raising them up to wash their hands in the sink.

Except, Gavin still stood in front of the sink.

“Out of the way, Gavin.” Michael said softly, but ous enough for him and Ray to hear.

Ray laughed as Gavin sheepishly side-stepped out of their way.

Michael sat Ray on the counter to the right of the sink, Miles mirroring the action with Dan to the left.

The older boys wet, washed, rinsed and dried their own hands as well as the youngers hands quickly and set them back down.

Gavin smiled at how well these kids got together.

Joel handed Lindsay and Meg vegetables to scrub and asked for  Ray and Dan to fill two pots with water.

“You got it, Jay!” The two boy and two girls called out and did what was asked of them.

Michael and Miles Laugh as the two little ones once again fail to reach the pots on the top shelf and the water faucet.

“Oh just help them, jerks.” Joel laughed.

Miles and Michael nodded and once again raised the little ones to their destination.

“And I’ll need the men” Joel said, pointing to Miles, Michael, and Gavin, “To peel and cut the veggies that the ladies washed.”

“You got it, Jay.”  Michael and Miles recited out of habit and took the vegetables from the girls.

Gavin laughed at the saying.

Miles brought the vegetables to the large breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen and sat them on their.

“Michael,” Miles said, facing Michael who was already picking out vegetable peelers, knives and cutting boards for them.

Miles just nodded and took a seat in the middle of the breakfast bar.

Gavin sat down to the right of Miles, also waiting for Michael to return.

Michael set down a peeler, a knife, and a cutting board in front of Gavin, Miles and himself.

Gavin and Michael both quietly peeled potatoes and carrots as Miles engaged in a conversation with Lindsay who was stirring a large pot of sauce on the stove.

Meg held Ray in her arms as he insisted on stirring the pasta, but again, was too small to reach.

Gavin smiled as the family all worked together for dinner.

“Anything else for me to do, Ma?” Ryan asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Uh, not in here.”  Kara admitted, “You could you run to the store and grab french bread and napkins, though?”  

“Sure,” Ryan nodded and grabbed his keys from the table.

“Here you go, boss.” Joel said and handed Ryan the money for it.

Ryan nodded once more and left.

“I miss my kids,” Joel called out like he usually would when he feels he hasn’t talked to the kids in over five minutes, “How was everyone’s day?”

“Great, Jay.” Ray called, plopping the wooden spoon into the pot of boiling water and pasta.

Meg quickly jumped back to avoid the splash of water from burning her or Ray.

“I got an ‘A’ in spelling!” Dan yelled from the counter.

“Good job, buddy!” Miles cheered.

“I got a ‘C’ on that history test, Jay.” Lindsay frowned.

“We can’t get them all, kid.” Joel shrugged nonchalantly.

“But I had Michael up ALL night to help me study for it!” Lindsay sighed, “Sorry for that, Michael.. Kept you up for nothing now, didn’t I?”

“Nonsense!” Michael replied, looking up at Lindsay, “You went to bed ready for that test, understanding the lesson a bit better, and gave it your all.”

“He’s right, honey.” Kara smiled and put the seasoned chicken in the oven.

“Oh!” Kara said, jumping “Almost forgot! Are you allergic or picky about any foods, Gavin?”

“No, but he doesn’t like any casserole or breaded vegetable.” Michael responded for Gavin.

Michael kept his eyes down as Gavin, Miles, Lindsay, and Meg looked up at him surprised.

Kara looked at Michael, then back at Gavin for assurance. Gavin just cleared his throat and nodded.

“So chicken with mixed vegetables and pasta is fine?” Kara asked, Gavin nodded with a smile.

“That seems to be all my kids eat these days.” Kara sighed.

“Nuh uh!” Ray shook his head, “I like pizza.”

The kitchen erupted with laughter.

“What?” Ray continued, “Next time Vav comes over for dinner, we’re eating pizza!”

“Whatever you want, kid.” Joel nodded and ruffled Ray’s hair.

Next time? Michael mentally groaned. He didn’t want to speak to Gavin ever again.

After what happened in his bedroom earlier… Bringing back all of those horrible memories…

Michael could hardly stand having Gavin in his home with his family… But he could tell they were starting to like him… Although Miles and Lindsay would remain as skeptical as he was… just because they were looking out for him.

“Mom, can we go shopping this weekend?” Miles asked, suddenly.

“For what?” Kara asked.

“I need new shoes, and other stuff.” Miles insisted.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we have plenty of errands to run. Michael, we need to take you to the eye doctor, sweetheart. You need new glasses.”

Michael nodded, making the mental note to remind her to make the appointment.

“Lindsay wants a haircut!” Lindsay chimed in.

“Joel! List!” Kara called as she turned down the heat on the pasta.

Joel turned to the dry erase board on the wall beside the fridge.

Gavin looked up at it to see it had little doodles, a chore chart and to-do list on it.

The border was littered with colorful stickers and stamps.

“Lindsay’s haircut, Michael’s eyeballs, and Miles’ shoes and ‘other stuff’! Got it!” Joel called and wrote those things to do on the whiteboard.

Gavin laughed at Joel’s silliness and handed Kara all of his chopped and skinned vegetables.

Michael and Miles finished quickly after and did the same.

“Michael, actually,” Kara began, looking at Michael deep in thought, “You think you need a haircut, sweetie?”

Michael just shrugged.

“Michael’s haircut.” Joel repeated and wrote it on the board.

“Is dinner almost ready?” Barbara asked from the living room, “I’m STARVING.”

“In a minute,” Joel called out, “Don’t go into the light.”  he joked.

“Yeah, Miles can you help Dan and Ray clean up for dinner? It’s just about ready.” Kara said, Miles nodded, and took Ray from Meg’s arms and beckoned Dan to follow behind them upstairs.

Lindsay and Meg also went upstairs, Lindsay grabbed the sleeve of Michael’s shirt for him to follow them as well.

Michael silently followed them up the stairs.

“You okay?” Lindsay asked him quietly, as she heard Gavin follow closely behind them.

“I’m fine,” Michael shrugged, and went into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Lindsay and Meg waited outside for Michael to finish, and Gavin caught up to them.

The silence that filled the hallway was unusual and awkward.

Gavin cleared his throat, “Do you two go to the same school as Me and Michael?” Gavin asked.

Lindsay shook her head and squinted her eyes at Gavin.

“Barb starts there next year, but he’s the only one that goes there for the time being.”

“And you all go where?

“Lindsay and I go to an all-girls school.” Meg replied, not really looking at Gavin, “Ryan and Miles go to a neighboring public school.”

Gavin nodded, and MIchael exited the bathroom and headed back downstairs.

Meg and Lindsay went into the bathroom together, washed their hands and quickly escaped downstairs.

Gavin sighed, he wasn’t getting along with Lindsay and Meg as well as he’d like… and Miles hasn’t even spoken a word to him.

Gavin washed his hands and returned downstairs.

Ray and Dan were chasing each other in circles around the dining table where Lindsay, Meg, Michael, and Miles sat, talking.

Joel and Kara were discussing the shopping trip Miles requested earlier, and Barbara was watching a movie in the living room.

“Never a dull moment, eh?” Gavin said under his breath.

“Okay, children!” Kara called out, everyone stopping what they were doing and looking at her.

“Come get it!” Joel called out.

Ray and Dan quickly sat down and Barbara raced in behind them.

Ray sat with an empty seat between himself and Michael, with Dan on the other side.

“Vav!” Ray called out, getting Gavin’s attention, “Sit with me!”

Gavin smiled at Ray and made his way over to him. Michael’s eyes went wide as he saw Gavin coming over to sit with him.

Without a word, Miles stood and pulled Michael out of his seat.

“Miles,” Lindsay began, “What the hell are you doing?”

Miles aggressively shoved Michael towards the empty seat next to Meg and mumbled.

“I wanted to sit here.” But Michael knew what Miles was doing, and nodded a silent thank you.

Gavin noticed what happened as well, and ducked his head to avoid the glare Miles was giving him.

All of the teens and kids were sat around the table…

Well, almost all of them…. But as if on cue, Ryan walked into the house.

“Rye Bread!” The table, including Michael this time, erupted. The lot almost stood up when..

“Don’t even think about it!” Ryan responded, raking his fingers through his hair.

Kara smiled at Ryan and motioned for him to sit.

Ryan sat the bread and napkins in the center of the table and took a set, next to Michael, across from Gavin.

“Okay,” Kara smiled and sat beside Joel, “Who hasn't served drinks this week?”

“Miles and Michael,” Joel recalled.

“I’ll do it,”  MIchael offered as he stood. Miles smiling wide at him in response.

“Since Michael was so kind as to volunteer, I think Miles should do it.” Kara teased,

“But he offered!” Miles cried, pointing at Michael. Michael giggled at Miles.

“I’ll do it,” Gavin offered.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Miles’ face dropped and went to get the drinks himself.

Kara and Joel were shocked by Miles’ attitude towards Gavin being nice, and the table fell silent

“Miles, buddy” Joel began, but Miles was already walking into the kitchen. Michael lightly tugged on Miles’ shirt, making him turn around and face Joel.

Miles had his arms crossed over his chest.

“What’s with the attitude?” Joel asked casually.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Miles shrugged.

“Miles,” Lindsay and Michael scolded simultaneously. They were the level-headed siblings, usually the ones to keep the rest in check.

“Please apologize to Gavin.” Kara said to Miles.

“For what?” Miles shrugged again.

“Miles!” Michael growled, trying to keep him from getting into any real trouble.

“You were rude to him,” Joel reminded Miles.

“I’m sorry, Gavin.” Miles mumbled and resumed his walk to the kitchen.

“It’s alright. I wasn’t offended.” Gavin offered with a smile.

The table was still quiet as Michael sat back down.

Ray was the first to sit up and actually reach for the food in the center of the table.

“You know, it’d be nice to wait for your brother to come back before you started eating…” Joel smiled at the lad.

Ray shook his head and pushed his glasses in,

“Miles! You’re taking too long! I’m eatin’ without you!” Ray called out to Miles in the kitchen.

Everyone at the table laughed and reached for the food as well.

Miles quickly returned with 11 cups, a gallon of water, and a gallon of juice.

He poured the usual: Juice for Ray, Dan, Meg, Barbara, himself, and Joel, and water for everyone else.

“Water or juice?”  Miles asked Gavin, without looking up at him.

“Just water, thanks.”  Gavin replied, and received a cup of water from Miles.

Miles moved the jugs from the table and sat to eat.

The house once again was filled with voices. Gavin could barely get a word in to the table conversation about the food and everyone’s day… but he was happy. He was fine listening.

“Mom, can Kerry come over tomorrow?” Miles asked.

“Maybe, if you clean your room.” Kara teased.

“He can’t come over, “ Meg insisted, “Jay already said Arryn could come over tomorrow.”

“How come the girls can have friends over, but I can’t?” Miles whined.

“Kerry’s here like every other day, Miles!” Michael leveled with him.

Gavin smiled as he saw how comfortable Michael was with his new family. They all got along very well and it was beautiful.

Neither him or Michael had a big family before, and didn't know what it was like… But Gavin couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Michael for having one now.

His parents had to die for him to have a big family, you donut.  Gavin thought to himself.

But Michael seemed happy enough and that made Gavin happy too.

But he’s always sad at school, Gavin thought…

Maybe it was because none of his brothers and sisters went there. Maybe when Barbara goes next year, he’ll be happier…

Or maybe he could be Michael’s friend again…Maybe Gavin could make Michael happy again... but that was wishful thinking..

However, Gavin was grateful that Michael wasn’t uncomfortable or upset because Gavin was there…. Even if he was ignoring Gavin.

“Well what if I said Kerry has to come over for a project?” Miles began.

“Impossible,” Ryan shook his head, “You two don’t have any classes together.”

“He could still use my help?” Miles shrugged, still persevering.

“He can come over, Miles.” Kara laughed at his effort.

“Our door’s always open for anyone, you know that.” Joel reinforced.

“Anyone we can fit, anyway.” Barbara joked.

“Especially since Ryan’s banned from taking people in the backyard now.” Joel added.

Gavin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Ryan likes to bury things in the backyard.” Ray explained, taking in a forkful of pasta.

Michael laughed at Ray’s explanation of the inside joke, especially since Gavin’s eyes grew wide.

“Things!” Ryan called out “Inanimate objects! I’ve never buried an animal, let alone a person!”

“Edgar would beg to differ.” Michael joked, everyone laughed.

“Edgar?” Gavin asked.

“Don’t worry about Edgar.” Miles told Gavin, but his tone was different this time. He didn’t snap at him. “Edgar’s protecting you.”

Miles was laughing. And anyone who knows Miles, knows that his laugh was the definition of contagious.

“Edgar’s the one in the whole!” Lindsay mimicked Ryan’s Mad Scientist voice, causing another fit of laughs.

The laughing  quickly quieted down and the family went around talking about their day, as they did every evening.

“Well, I was supposed to play games with Miles today,” Ray began, “But he came home late….”

“There’s still after dinner, Brown Man. Don’t worry.” Miles winked at his little brother.

“I had a wonderful day!” Dan called out, causing everyone to smile.

“I’m glad, sweetheart.” Kara said.

“What was the best part?” Joel asked.

“I found out Gavin’s from Oxford just like me and nana!” Dan explained.

Lindsay gave Gavin a small smile, at least he made Dan’s day..

“Is that so?” Joel asked, Gavin nodded.

“What brought you to the states, Gavin?” Kara asked.

“My mum and dad had me when they were quite young, so my nan and granddad took care of me until they got too old… Then Geoff and Griffon adopted me and brought me home to Austin.” Gavin shrugged, that’s how he remembered it, and that’s what he was told, so that’s the story he went with.

“Geoff and Griffon?” Joel dropped his fork, “Ramsey?”

Gavin slowly took a sip of his water and nodded.

“I knew it!”  Joel stood up quickly and pointed at Gavin.

Everyone else at the table looked at Joel as if he’d finally lost it.

“What are you talking about, Jay?” Michael asked.

“I work with Geoff at Child Protective Services! I know him and his wife Griffon have a son named Gavin and a new babygirl…. Millie, right?” Joel explained, sitting back down.

Gavin nodded “You work with Geoff?”

Joel nodded, “I have for a while now. He’s the one who convinced me to actively help kids rather than sit behind a desk all day.”

“Joel Heyman?” Gavin practically yelled as it clicked, “You used to be an actor!”

The table erupted with laughter again, Joel’s kids loved making fun of Joel’s since dead ‘acting career’.

Now Joel was a highly credited child psychologist and helped a lot in places children with abusive backgrounds into loving homes. It wasn’t long until he convinced an old co-worker of his, Kara, to help him along the way.

Joel nodded sheepishly.

“So you know Gus, Burnie, and Matt?”  Gavin asked.

Joel nodded, “Can’t stand ‘em!”

Gavin laughed at Joel’s response.

“What a small world.” Joel shook his head.

“Tell me about it,” Michael sighed and took a sip of water.

After that, all Joel and Gavin could talk about was the work Joel did and Geoff in particular.

Everyone else quietly ate and listened.

Soon enough, Barbara was the first one to get bored.

“Mom, Jay, may I be excused?” She asked.

Kara nodded at her.

“Kara,” Michael asked as well, looking up at here. Kara smiled and nodded as well.

“Whoever’s done may be excused.” She declared.

Barbara, Miles, Michael, Meg, Ryan, Lindsay, and Dan stood and cleared their plates from the table and took them to wash off in the sink. Leaving Ray, Joel, Gavin, and Kara still at the table.

Kara stood and cleared her and Joel’s plate from the table as well.

Once the dishes were cleaned and put away, Kara turned to her kids.

“Thank you guys for helping out so much around here. I appreciate it.”

“I’ll take you home to your folks when you’re ready.” Joel said to Gavin and stood from the table, taking Ray’s plate with him and Ray followed Joel into the kitchen.

“Of course, Mom. It’s the least we could do.” Barbara smiled back at Kara.

Kara went along her line of children, giving them each a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

When she got to Ray, she grabbed a dish towel and wiped his sauce-covered face with it.

“On your glasses too?” She giggled, taking off Ray’s glasses and wiping them off, “Making a statement, are we?”

Ray smiled at Kara and reached for his glasses back.

When Kara got to Michael, she hesitated. Michael wasn’t one for affection, especially from Joel and Kara.

But Michael gave her a warm smile and held his arms open.

Kara’s eyes pricked with tears as she held Michael tightly in the first hug she’s gotten from the boy in the three years he’s lived there.

“Oh, you!”  Miles gushed dramatically, “Bring it in for a group hug!”

Before Michael could protest, he felts at least eight other pairs of arms holding him tightly, yet lovingly.

“FAMILY!” Joel called out, trying to hug everyone in the huge group hug.

Ryan, however, had slipped away before things got affectionate and snuck upstairs undetected.

Gavin couldn’t help but have the widest smile on his face, looking at that family hug.

“Alright,” Michael’s muffled voice said, “That’s enough.”

“Give MIchael his space, kids.” Kara giggled as the kids then left into different parts of the house.

Kara planted a small, loving kiss on Michael’s forehead and Michael walked off into the living room with Miles and Ray.

“Gavin, whenever you’re ready to go home, let me know.”  Joel said.

Gavin nodded, “I had a lot of fun, and a very long day and…” Gavin said as he stood up from the table.

Joel nodded and looked around for his keys.

“Get your things, and Michael and Joel will take you home.” Kara said.

Gavin nodded, and walked into the living room where Michael was.

Ray and Miles were playing some kind of outdated FPS game, and Michael was just watching.

Gavin just tapped on Michael’s shoulder causing the red-head to look up at the blond.

“Joel’s taking me home now.” Gavin stated.

Michael nodded and led Gavin upstairs to get his things.

Michael turned on his light and opened the door for Michael.

“We got no math done, but I had a really great time, Michael.” Gavin admitted.

“That’s good,” Michael nodded, not paying much attention to the Brit, more listening to what he overheard Lindsay and Meg talking about in their room.

“I’d love to visit again, if that’s alright with you.” Gavin said, “And Miles, Barbara, Lindsay, Ray-”

“They like you, Gavin. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

“You think so?” Gavin asked, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

Michael nodded, “And Joel and Kara do too.”

Before Gavin could say more, Michael led them back downstairs where Joel was waiting.

“Michael, Michael! Help me!” Ray called and pointed frantically at the TV screen.

“He’ll help when he gets back. Miles isn’t completely useless either.” Joel told the lad.

“Not entirely, But I can be.” Miles laughed.

Gavin and Michael began to follow Joel out the door.

“WAIT!” Ray called, running over to Gavin and hugging his leg tightly, “Bye Gabbin!”

Gavin smiled, crouched down to Ray’s height and hugged him properly, “See you later, X-ray. Hopefully Michael let’s me see you more often.”

Ray nodded and ran back to the couch with Miles.

Michael shook his head and made his way to Joel’s car.

Joel made sure the teens were buckled before he started the drive to the Ramsey home.

They only lived a few blocks away, so it  wasn’t very far.

Joel, Michael and Gavin got out of the car. Gavin was going to just let himself in, but Joel had other ideas.

Joel stood in front of the two boys and knocked on the door. Michael hid far into Joel’s back, not knowing how seeing Geoff and Griffon will make him feel after not having seen them in over three years.

Geoff was like a father to Michael before his parents died. Geoff and Griffon were just as much as Michael’s parents as they were Gavin’s… Or at least that’s how it felt.

Geoff answered the door and looked at Joel with a confused look.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked.

“I have something of yours,” Joel said and shoved Gavin towards Geoff.

And it was then that Gavin realized he never told Geoff and Griffon where he’d be after school or that he was staying for dinner.

“oh!” Geoff yelped “That’s where you were?! Your mother and I were worried sick! Gav- wait…”

Geoff still didn’t get it.

“You kidnapped my kid?” He asked.

“I don’t know all the details, but I guess he goes to school with my kid and….” Joel shrugged.

Michael came out from hiding from Geoff.

 

Geoff’s jaw dropped as he looked at Michael for the first time since his parents’ funeral.

“Michael?” Geoff gasped.

“Who’s at the door?” Griffon sighed, with a baby in her hands she walked over to went to see for herself.

She stopped in her tracks at the sight of it.

Joel Heyman, her husband’s coworker, her son Gavin, and Michael… the sadly unfortunate little boy who spent Gavin’s first seven years in this country with him, and protected him… her other son, practically

“Michael, Gavin.... “ Griffon tried making sense of it, “Joel… I..?”

“What the fuck?” Griffon finally said.

“Millie!” Gavin cooed and took the small baby from Griffon’s arms.

Griffon looked at Michael lovingly.

“How’ve you been, sweetie?” Griffon asked, cupping Michael’s face.

Michael nodded and smiled at them, he quickly wrapped his arms around Griffon and hugged her tightly. He had missed her so much, about as much as he missed his real mom.

“I still don’t understand.” Griffon shook her head and looked up at Joel.

“Geoff, remember when I told you I finally convinced Kara to help me care for a house full of troubled kids?”

“About ten years ago?” Geoff asked.

Joel shrugged, “Eh, give or take…”

Geoff nodded.

“Well, we’re still going strong! We currently have eight kids living in that house… and Geoff, let me tell you… It’s the best thing in the world.”

“I bet,” Geoff nodded.

“You would not believe it, dad. There’s so much love in that house, it’s incredible!” Gavin said.

“And you were lucky enough to get Michael in after what happened?” Griffon asked, running her fingers through Michael’s curls.

Joel smiled at the teen and nodded, “I’m lucky and grateful for all of those kids. I’m nothing without them.”

Michael smiled back at Joel.

“You like it there. Michael?” Geoff asked.

Michael nodded, “My brothers and sisters are pretty cool.”

“Michael says they really like me!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Now that I don’t believe.” Geoff joked.

Michael laughed Gavin’s dumb, shocked expression.

“I know you were close to Michael when he was younger, and your kid and my kids just hit it off so well.. how about we all have dinner together, soon?” Joel offered.

“Really, Jay?” Michael asked Joel, “The ten of us, and the four of them? Is that possible?”

“We could go out somewhere.” Joel suggested.

Michael and Gavin both scrunched up their noses and shook their heads.

“How about a picnic at  the park?” Griffon suggested.

“Perfect!” Joel exclaimed.

“When? We’re free this weekend.” Geoff said.

“I’ll get back to you on that… I got a big house Geoff..” Joel replied.

“With eight kids, I believe you. You’re a miracle worker, Joel.”

Joel just shrugged, “I love every second of it.”

“I bet you do.” Griffon smiled at Michael.

“Well we got to go, Ray’s probably killing MIles right now.” Joel said, nodding towards his car.

Michael nodded and gave Griffon and Geoff one last tight hug.

“We’ll see you around, buddy. You can come over whenever you’d like.” Geoff told the teen.

Michael nodded at Geoff.

“Just like old times.” Griffon smiled at Michael.

Joel waved a goodbye and led Michael to the car.  We’re having a conversation about this later tonight, Joel thought.

Michael got into the car and stared out of the window at the Ramseys.

Geoff and Griffon we’re waving Joel and Michael goodbye while Gavin just smiled at Michael.

Michael turned up the corners of his mouth and turned to Joel.

The car started and they made their way home.


End file.
